SYOC: Gen 77
by RayDreamsInColor
Summary: This is not Max's story. Or Fang's or the rest of the flocks.This is the story of Christiana Smith or Raven to her friends. Raven and her amazing, crazy, psycho, and slightly impossible new family. Most characters are OC's A couple MR characters CLOSED
1. Not a chapter!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I NEED CHARACTERS! AND THEY MUST HAVE THESE DETAILS! Disclaimer: I don't own MR!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Attitude to-**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Humans:**

**Mutants:**

**Romance:**

**Friends:**

**Etc:**

**Gene split:**

**Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Please give me as many characters as possible PM or Review me with them btw Gene split means What your percentage of animals you are-everyone must be at least part bird you can add more if you want!**


	2. Prolouge

**Hello! I am so, so, so sorry that it took me so long to update! This is going to be a short chapter. _Really _short, but I'll update again soon. Promise! Warning! Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not in any way own Maximum Ride. but I do own my OCs (not all of them, but a good amount) and the plot. **

**PROLOUGE: **

Dear Readers,

Hello, I am Christiana Raven Smith and I am a mutant.

My parents experimented on me. My _parents experimented _on me. Because of their sick twisted minds, I shall never be a normal teenager. See, I'm a feline/avian/homo-sapian hybrid. I live with no adults, just my best friends. Twelve insane, hormonal, powerful teenagers in one house. heaven right? wrong. But, I love them, _they_ are my family.

Now, we know the school hasn't stopped experimenting. Just because we managed to escape, doesn't mean others will. So we've vowed to find them. We _will_ find you _and_ protct you, I promise. And I never, _ever _break a promise.

Sincerely, 

Your protectors. Raven, Rose, Athanina, Zia, Kat, Eri, Kai, Harmony, Midnight, Kenega, TK, Scrappy, and Josh.

Say good-bye to any semblance of a normal life. They'll find you, and we'll save you.

**Any good? **

**R and R **

**Chrissie**


	3. The Betrayel with flashbacks!

**Hey, guys, it's me! I'm back...again! I am lovin this story it's so interesting to write...please keep reading it, and review! I love reviews! **

**Warning! Rated T for language and abuse. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own MR! No matter how much I wish I did. No I'm a fourteen year old girl. **

**Chapter** **1**** The Betrayel **

**Raven's POV **

I open my eyes to find myself in a sterile white room, velcro-ed to a metal bed. Why do i feel like fucking crap? I think I'm going to be sick. I rip my arms free of the restraints, and tumble off of the bed. I go to feel the back of my neck and feel...feathers. What the fuck? Feathers?

I stumble my way to a table and grab a mirror, I look at the back of my neck and freeze. Oh, my god, are those wings? Holy shit, holy shit! How the hell did this happen?

*_f__lashback* _

_I walk up to the fridge and cough before greeting my parents, "Hey, mom, dad." _

_Mom gives me a smile and hands me a drink. "Honey, you drink this. It will make you feel better. I promise." _

_I drink it and gag, god it's disgusting, it tastes like a mixture of honey, those gross enery drinks, and those sick-too-sweet birthday cakes. I cough, then realize that I feel dizzy and faint. I pass out, seeing my parents smiling triumphantly. _

_*end flashback* _

They drugged me! My parents fucking drugged me! How dare they?

Suddenly, the door opens and I see _them_. I jump as _noises, horrible noises_ infiltrate the silent room and my parents walk in. I know my dark blue eyes turn ice cold and I practically turn to stone. "Mother, father," I say in a voice dripping with venom.

Mother says something extremely smart that she would never say aloud, for fear I wouldn't understand. _the DNA appears to be working quite well, she no longer seems mentally-addled. _

addled? Mom, I am not mentally-addled!" I feel hurt, which I never thought my parents could manage anymore. not after...never mind.

Father looks at me and says coldly, "Your not mentally-addled anymore, now your perfect."

Seeing red, I lunge at him, feeling something burst from my finger-tips, mouth, the top of my head, and strangely...my ass. But just as I'm about to choke my father to death I'm knocked out.

*One blackout later*

I once again wake up in a strange place, and on a metal floor. I look around and see complete and total blackness. Just as I'm about to look for a way out, I feel a masculine hand touching my shoulder and hear, _They put a girl in my cage. I thought they always split us up by genders. _

"Who are you?" I squeak, terrified.

"I'm Scrappy, and you're at the School." I can feel the hatred in his voice as he says '_the School'. _What is this place? After a few minutes I look back up, or do the best I can in utter darkness.

"I'm Raven," I give him my middle name. "So you're saying my parents injected me with animal DNA and left me in this, and I quote 'Hellhole', unquote." I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, but...how'd you figure it out?"

I scoff. "Um, you told me...remember?"

"I never said that. But..."

Terrified, I ask, "But...what?"

"But, I thought it."

My eyes going wide, I quickly say, "Not fucking possible, I can _not _read minds. Nuh-uh. Not possible."

Scrappy laughs, a nice warm, comforting sound. "Raven, this is the school. Everythings possible here."

**So what did you think? By the way, sorry guys but I won't be able to publish for about three weeks, but if I get more then thirty reviews I'll publish April 20th. **

**Kay, bye everyone! **

**R and R!**


	4. AN

**AAAAHHHHH! THE DREADED AN CHAPTER! **

**Hey guys. Sorry for my lack of updates. Honestly, other than "Gifted by Magic", "Love of a Goddess", and "Bad Faith, Malicious Destiny", I'm considering putting the rest of my stories up for adoption. If you want one, PM me and I'll almost definitely grant you permission. I really am sorry guys, I feel horrible. **

**On a brighter note, I have some new story ideas. Leave a review for which one you want posted first. **

**Harry Potter:** Blood-Bonds: Rated M Sanguini sees the most beautiful girl ever, his Mate. Unable to control himself, he bites her. Little does he know, she is the savior of the Wizarding World, Henrietta Potter. Reborn as Velika, Mate of the King of the Turned Vampires and Queen of all Turned magickal races, she is determined to change the Wizarding World. For the better. Sanguini/Fem!Harry/Neville/Luna/OFC Hermione/Fred George/Lee Ron/Susan

**Harry Potter:**It's My Life: Rated M  In a world where James Potter was born Celosia Potter and fell in love with Sirius Black, Leandra Potter-Black took the place of Harry Potter and was given a loving family. Leandra is determined to keep her friends safe and will do anything to achieve that. Even if that involves killing Tom Marvolo Riddle. Fem!Harry and Hermione focus. Fem!James/Sirius Lily/Severus Remus/Lucius Narcissa/OFC Fem!Harry/Hermione for a while, eventual Fem!Harry/George/Theo Hermione/Fred. Creature!Fic. Slytherin!Harry.

**Percy Jackson:** Awakenings: Rated M. Percy Jackson fell into a coma after the Titan War and didn't wake up for five years. When he did, everything is incredibly different. For instance, _Romans?! Percy has a little sister?! Another fucking war?! _Annabeth has moved on, falling in love with _two_ beautiful women and when the hell did Nico di Angelo become so fucking hot? Percy/Nico Annabeth/Reyna/Piper Frank/Hazel/Leo Jason/OFC


End file.
